owners
by indextype010
Summary: 'ANOMALY', that's what academy city calls them. What is their connection to our misfortunate protagonist and connection to IMAGINE BREAKER. This happens after DEEP BLOOD OOC This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope I don't disappoint you all. I DON'T OWN, TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX
1. Chapter 1

Academy City is the city of science, with the technology 20-30 years advance, than the rest of the world. It has the population of 2.3million people, and most of these are students. Most of these students are called Espers students participating in their so called 'Power Curriculum Program'.

The Espers have levels, based on how useful the ability and powerful they are. There is a 0-5level categorization. Level 0's, is considered the powerless, but that doesn't mean they can't arise it, all they need is some patience, determination and hard work. While the level 5's are considered the most powerful. Some scientist say, they have the power to theoretically annihilate or even obliterate an army.

But even in the city, with the most outstanding technology and even make the supernatural possible. That doesn't mean they can explain everything. They're always going to be an anomaly.

Example of this anomaly, is the power called 'IMAGINE BREAKER', it is the power to nullify all kinds of ability. There's no exceptions be it good or bad. This power also cancels the AIM fields of it's owner that's why he is always considered a level 0. Not only that, he is also the weakest.

But is it true, that the **owners **of 'IMAGINE BREAKER is considered the weakest?

"Ahh... what happened?" Kamijou Touma, is now sitting on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. He actually fall over his bed and hit the floor head first.

After a minute of head rubbing. He stands and looks at his alarm clock, it's only 6:00am. It's Sunday, so he don't have classes today. If he's some kind of a lazy student waking up this time of weekends they're surely going to back to sleep, but for him, waking up early is a good thing. To be able to do the stuff that needs to be done at an early time.

He opens the curtains and let the sunlight shine inside his dorm. He thinks of taking a breakfast first, but seeing his fridge is empty, he decides to skip breakfast and do the chore, he has planned today. "Sigh,... such misfortune"

He cleans his dorm first, dispose the trash, do the laundry and then he takes a bath. He does all of this in a time of 4 hours. For a small dorm he sure have a lot of trash.

After taking a bath and get clothes. His stomach starts to grumble indicating the hunger he feels. After skipping breakfast and do all those staff really give a person an appetite. He gets his wallet and phone and proceed to go out of his dorm.

After buying some groceries and grabbing something to eat Touma has nothing left to do. Boredom got into him, so he once again goes out of his dorm. The little while ago sunny day becomes cloudy and like it's going to rain, but that in mind didn't stop him from going out.

He arrive at a park. its suprising that theres so many people, even like the sky at any moment will Bath the earth. He walk at a bench to take a sit, thinking what he should do to fill his boredom.

After a few minutes of siting at the bench, starts to do a narration in mind:

_"I'm kamijou Touma a normal level 0, that live a life full of misfortune. This past few days, I learn that not only the Academy City has the capacity to make the supernatural possible. If here is the science side, the others are magic side. The first I didn't believe the girl named Index Librorium Prohibitorum, when she said that to me, but after seeing what are they capable of doing I began to believe in them. _

_After saving Index for her continuous memory erasure, Index, Styl Magnus and Kazaki Kaori, have thanked me for what I have done, they also said that they can't believe that the 'feathers of light' didn't affect me at all. Then they disappeared._

_After the incident with index, an another incident involving her happened. There I fight the alchemist named Aurelius Izzard, styl said to me that, Izzard is one of Index previous partners. There I learn the existence of vampires, and the girl named Himegami Aisa, who has the ability called 'DEEP BLOOD' the power to instantly kill the aforementioned creature. In that fight I got my right hand cut off. That's only what I remember, what happen next is still a blur in my mind._

_Index and styl have thanked me again, but before they could leave, I asked, styl to talk to me alone. I ask about, what really happened when my arm cut off. He just said it's a thing he wants to forget. So I just let it that way. Then they say if possible they're going to not let the magic side get near me or in Academy City. Styl and Index, said it to me and said that it's their way of saying thanks for all that I've done for them. Then once again, they disappeared from the premises of the city."_

After his self narration. Touma stands up and leave the park he don't have a location in mind he just going to let's his feet do the job on finding one.

He arrive on a certain bridge and lean at the railings thingking of something. "I wonder, what will happen later." Touma said in a shaky voice and tears poping-up on his eyes. Just thinking that something fortunate had happened to him, before arriving here. The only fortunate thing is that, he found a 10000yen bill in an alley. He always thinks this sort of things never happens to him, but if it does. Theres always a price to pay. "Sigh,... such misfortune"

Minutes later it started to rain some passerby starts to run, while some of them find a place to wait for the rain to settle. While Touma didn't move, the rain did not bother him at all he just feel that the rain refresh him. His so much thinking stop and concentrate he's thoughts to something.

"Why... styl said, he don't want to remember what happen back there?" he said to himself " all I know is that my right hand got cut off... but after hearing it to him... I think theres really more to it"

This is the question, that he wants to be answered. Maybe he didn't remember what happen, but being the owner of the body, He feels there's more to it. He clench his fist and stare at it "Imagine Breaker,... just what kind of power is this?"

After Kamijou's thoughts had stopped, he decides to go to his dorm, and take a shower, but he feels something weird. The feeling or sensation he get, when the Imagine breaker negates something. He look left and right then raises his right hand on his face, and stare at it. Then he sigh "must be my imagination."

"I don't know if you don't know or what, but it looks like you have no Idea, what Imagine breaker is, do you?" A teenager speak, behind Kamijou, that almost make him jump.

Touma quickly turns around, to see who it was. The guy has black hair and red eyes, he wears a gray V-neck shirt, black jeans and black sneakers (Itsuka Shido of Date A Live, look alike), maybe be the same age as him or younger. He also notices the smile on his face. " why, do i have a feeling that i know him?"

"Who are you?" Kamijou asked him with a wary face. Not many people know about his power so seeing random people speak about it, really had put him to full alert. "I don't remember telling about my power to anyone,... how do know about it?"

"Well... before I answer your first question," the teenager slowly raise his right hand and points to Kamijou.

"What the?!" Kamijou, only seeing the teenager raising his right hand, started to pant. He felt heavy, so heavy that he started to hold on his knee, to hold own balance. "Ha... whoa, what is this?! Ha... is he... ha... ha... trying to ha... kill me!"

"Don't worry kami-yan," the teenager said while giving him a smile. "After this,... your life is going to change." Then the teenager flick a finger and the sound of breaking glass, fill the air.

Kamijou felt it, it's like he's been shot by an invisible bullet that pierce his forehead. His sight starts to blur, his ears can't hear any sounds and consciousness starts to fade. "This is it?... the price of finding a 10000yen bill... is my life?... such misfortune... I don't even know what is my fault... I don't even remember meeting this guy."

"Wait." Kamijou thought, still not wanting to lose consciousness. "I know his name. It's... it's,... Kiryu Shido." Now he's totally unconscious, and fall face first.

Seeing Kamijou unconscious the now known Kiryu Shido approach him. "Sorry Kami-yan,... you will understand, when you wake up."

He's going to pick Kamijou up, when suddenly. The presence of the unconscious kamijou Touma change. Even it's not yet visible he can feel it, he can feel the power restraining by 'IMAGINE BREAKER'.

He jumps back, 20 meters away on where, Kamijou is. Shido's sweat drop, he knows how Imagine breaker works but the real problem is not the negation ability of Imagine Breaker. The real problem is the power restraining by it.

Touma slowly stands up, but it's like he's not awake at all. His eyes are blank and he just stands there motionless. Then he says something that sends chills on Shido's spine "LIMIT BREAK" then the sound of glass breaking fill the air.

Shido knew that Touma is not himself. Good thing he jumps back before Touma said that word. Touma's body start emitting a blue light aura. The air around him violently blows and Shido can also see flickering sparks on Touma's right hand.

"The real personal reality release, of Imagine breaker users" Shido said amaze on what he was witnessing and also making up his mind, and decide that if touma attack him. There's no choice, but to fight. "I just give it to you, now you're already applying it to your personal reality. Even when we were young, you never fail to amaze me kami-yan. Even she didn't apply it that easy, but you did it in a short time of less than 2minutes."

Touma starts to walk toward Shido. The blue light aura he emits vanish but the flickering sparks he release is still there.

"This is not good,... not good" Shido steps back in every step Touma make. He didn't have a choice. He knows Touma is good at using, his own real ability, but the Touma approaching him, is unconscious. It's only a Kamijou Touma of pure instinct and not the one who thinks. "I need to settle this fast. I don't want any passerby be caught in the fight."

Touma stops on his tracks. Then in an instant, his already at the back of Shido. Touma punches him, but Shido also punch, making a fist bump.

The collided fist of the two, creates a Shock wave, that makes the water under the bridge wave violently that it almost vanish. Surprisingly the only damage on the bridge is the railings and the crack under their feet.

Shido quickly use his left hand to grad Touma's shirt to throw him, on the side of the bridge or he tried to.

Touma quickly hold of Shido's arm, before he could throw him. Then proceed to throw up Shido Instead. He then jumps high that make dust go up and kick downward.

Shido hit by the kick and he hit the bridge hard, dust filled the air that covers him. Shido, quickly stands and use this chance, to think of a better plan. But before he could even think of anything. Touma grabs him from behind and punch him in the face. Shido's body thrown on the other end of the bridge and landed standing. Then uses his hands, to wipe his bleeding nose.

Touma wasted no time and once again charge on his enemy making the dust behind him go up. He clench his fist trying to hit him in the face again, but suddenly.

"Limit break!" Shido shout. A sound of glass breaking once again fill the air. He quickly charges, in an instant Shido is now in front of Touma. He punches him in the gut so hard using his left hand that also instantly, caught Touma's shirt. He want to punch Touma once again, but immediately dismissed that option. Instead, Shido gather wind to make a small ball made of plasma floating beside him.

"I hope you go to sleep for now," Shido said, sure that his attack, will stop Touma. He flew into the air and toss him down, to the abuse bridge. Touma landed on the bridge still standing. Shido then use the small ball of plasma. He shot the blue orb at Touma, that cause a loud explosion and dust covering the whole bridge.

Shido still floating in the air, waiting for the dust cloud to settle. Now he can see that, one part of the bridge is destroyed and Touma lies at the undisturbed part of it. The power of the blue orb is enough, make Touma totally unconscious.

Shido now can hear sairens, nearing on their location. He flew down and put Touma to his shoulder "Don't worry, kami-yan. When got there,... I'll explain, what only I remember." Then they flew to get out of the scene "I'm sure she'll get angry at me, when she sees you like this." He sighs "such misfortune."

LINE BREAK

"Ahh... What happened?" Touma said in an aching voice, he opens his eyes and see a familiar ceiling. It's his dorm room. He tries to get up, but his body won't listen. He turns his head to the side and see his alarm clock, it's already 5:00pm. "How... did... I get here?"

"Oh... your awake" Shido comes out of the kitchen, with two cups of coffee on a tray in his hands. "Did, you got a nice sleep?" He said, having a smile on his face.

"Wait... what are you doing here... and who the heck, are you- ouch" Touma groan and hold his head, due to sudden pain. There's a silhouette of someone that pop-up in his mind and also some choppy memories about that person "Kiryu... Shido?"

"Yeah... that's me... do you remember everything now?" Shido said while giving him the other cup.

"Actually... no..." Touma said with a sad expression on his face. "I can remember you, but the other one is like a shadow in my head."

"What about your power, do you remember anything?" Shido ask, sitting on the floor.

"Well... about that..." Touma got up to siting position, and look at Shido on the floor. "I remember a little about it..."

"Haha... I can't argue with that, even I didn't remember you completely." Shido said, in a cheerful tone. He sips his coffee. "I just know it's you...?"

"Haaaa... You shot me in the head! Even thought you don't know, if it's me or not!? Touma shouts close to Shido's face and his saliva is showering too. "What if it's not me!? You could have killed someone!"

"But it's you!... so no problem right!?" Shido do the same thing as Touma "and what do mean by shot, I didn't shoot you!?"

"So what was that?!... It causes me pain you know?"

"It's not a shot,... I just, insert the unlock code of 'IMAGINE BRAKER' to you?!" Shido calm himself down, so as Touma "and if it's really a shot,... then why you don't have a hole in your forehead?"

That being said, Touma quickly touches his forehead and confirms that there's no hole in it. Then his face becomes serious and ask something to Shido. "Oi, Kiryu-san... I don't remember, why I lost my memory in the first place. Do you know why?"

Noticing his friend tone Shido answer in full sincerity "All I remember is that... we create the Imagine Breaker to make them stop chasing us."

Touma once again hold his head, due to sudden pain and he remember the things, Shido mention, just right now. "Ahhh... why is remembering so painful?"

"Because it isn't just remembering," Shido became serious and his voice change from light to heavy. "It's memory reconstruction."

"Huh?"

"The united personal reality of the three ANOMALY Espers have created an another personal reality. That means it created another ability and that's 'IMAGINE BREAKER' the power not just to nullify, but to seal it's master's ability, until the code is spoken. But it didn't just seal our abilities, in order to handle a very different personal reality it destroys some of are memories too."

"Umm... I didn't get it." Touma said, rubbing the back of his head. "If my memories is destroyed, then why I have the memories of my childhood?"

"I said some of it, I didn't say all of it... it's true you considered yourself misfortunate, when we were so young. But it's only due to someone, controlling the scene. That someone plan is to make you, your parents and the people around you, think that your misfortune can kill anyone around you. And that someone succeeds... Now you're here in the city of no superstitious beliefs."

Touma put a finger on his chin "so you're telling me that I'm not misfortunate at all?"

"Well, would you believe if I say a magician told me that, if the Imagine Breaker cancels magic, it's not surprising it also cancels my luck." Shido expected him to laugh, but Touma did not.

"Well, would you believe, that the same happens to me" Touma close his eyes "what surprising is that, you know about the magic side."

They both sigh... then silence fill the air. The memory reconstruction is still in effect on Touma even it's only the fragments of his past, for him it's better than nothing.

"So what are we going to do now?" Touma asks Shido

"Well, what do you want?"

"Well.. I'm thinking of finding the other one"

Shido once again smile to him and change his tone heavy to light "no need to do that, I already put the code on her, so she's already unlock and maybe she's practicing her powers now. I suggest you do the same thing."

Touma sighs in relief. Maybe he doesn't know who it was, but he already knows that other one is also a friend. And also suppers the same faith as them, then something Shido have said that keeps bothering him.

"Kiryu-"

"Kami-yan just call me on my name, like you used to be... The two of you always call me by my name, so it feels weird if you don't."

"Umm... OK" Touma said, understanding his friend request. "So Shido-san you mention something about ANOMALY Espers, who are they?"

"That's us,"

"Huh?"

"They call us ANOMALY because of our AIM fields" Shido pause for a Sec and continue "AIM fields are the source of power, for us Espers and they keep releasing it unconsciously. But for us, our AIM fields are intact and we only release it when we used our ability."

"Is that it?" Touma said having the feeling, that theres more to it.

"They also call us ANOMALY because of are weird abilities, Such as you. Your ability is called 'TRINITY FORCE', the power to control 3 abilities such as, electromagnetism, aerokinesis and Pyrokinesis. It's a Multi-skill ability.

"While yours is called 'CREATION WIND' not just to control the wind, but also the contents inside of it. By the use of your calculation, you can control the right elements needed to make flames or the right combination to create electricity. You can even make water out of thin air."

"What they want to know is, how could we control such abilities in a very young age" Shido said, finishing his coffee.

"When we were 10years old and she is 7, the machine tells we are already level 5." Touma said finishing his own coffee. "Is it really a big deal if we have done it at that age?"

"If we're Gemstones, there is a 40% chance of success that our level will rise from level 1 to 4 in that age, but we're not. The fact that we did it even were only level 0 at first and only has the potential to do it, and were not even Gemstones is the question they want to answer."

"I remember those scientist mentions about, we are the key to level 6." Touma also stands even thought his body is aching. "Is it even possible?"

"It isn't impossible... it's only hard to accomplish."

"So you know how doing it?"

Shido scratch the back of his head and sigh "this is only a theory of mine, but I think to make an Esper a level 6 is-"

Kamijou Touma gulps his saliva, his breathing stop and sweat drop.

"-Reality network"

"..."

"It's a process of making another personal reality and unite it to the previous one."

"You mean just like what we have done?" Kamijou's shock is painted on his face "I mean my power is called 'TRINITY FORCE' in order for me to do it, my personal reality adapts on what kind of personal reality an electro master had, a Pyrokinesis and aerokinesis had then merge and make it one in order for me to sustain it? Is that what you mean?"

"You get it well." Shido clap his hands to praise his friend. "In my case. My personal reality almost the same as you, but mine is based on my personal reality as the origin. It's like making myself the origin of all abilities. Remember this kami-yan if you see me using another fake ability, it means I already adapts on what kind of personal reality that ability came from."

"Even thought that there's many of it?"

"Yeah... I already told you, that my personal reality is like being the origin of abilities right."

Touma's eyes widen thinking about the applications, what he just hears right now. He has his own reality network, so as his friend "are you saying we already achieved level 6?"

"It's only my theory of achieving level 6." Shido sigh from his friend over reaction. "It's not accurate, but who knows."

LINE BREAK

7:00pm, it's already night time and there conversation is already finished. Shido now is planning to leave, but put a sudden stop when Kamijou Touma says something.

"Shido-san?" this is the last question that also bothers him. "How about IMAGINE BREAKER' is it going to disappear now?"

"I said the 'IMAGINE BREAKER' is created by using our united personal reality. What I meant is." He pause for 5sec and then continue. "Because of the code that I give to you, we can now unlock our real abilities, but it doesn't mean it's gone... Now its not passive, if you want it you can activate it and use it as a limiter for yourself"

"How about the negation ability?"

"It's also needed to activate by you, it have already merged to your previous personal reality, and now need your full consciousness for activation... the code is already in your brain, so it's up to you if you activate it or not."

Then again Kamijou hold his head from the sudden pain and remember about the code. "OK, I get it."

"So... see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow?"

"I'm planning on transferring to your school tomorrow and someone already handles it for me..." then he open the door and go outside, but remembers a thing he didn't mention earlier. "Kami-yan?... you didn't activate the your limiter right?"

"Yeah"

"If we're not using the negation, we have the passive called TRUE SIGHT the power to see the truth behind illusions and it's in your right eye and 'ENHANCE REGENERATION'." Shido then closed the door and leave the dorm. When he got outside, he stretches his back, then took out his phone and see that there's an email indicating that his transfer in a certain highschool is complete.

"Just like old times, there's always no wait if your plan is executing well... Sigh, such misfortune."


	2. bonds

In the past few days, Kamijou Touma has back to his rightful place on being a level 5. Kamijou didn't want whatever kind of unwanted attention towards this development, so instead of letting, the people, know about this, He just keeps it, a secret and his friend Shido, is doing the same.

Shido gave him an advise to exercise his abilities. Shido said maybe Touma, is a level 5 now, but it doesn't imply that he can control it, that easy after not using it, for a real long time. Touma even got a letter from an unknown sender indicating that he has a permission to use a certain unused facility at DISTRICT 2 that has a right safety measure in case of him going out of control just like Shido had told him when the code of IMAGINE BREAKER is Injected to his brain.

"Is it truly that bad if I lose control?" Kamijou sigh, he didn't know what sort of person is he, if he's in that state. He even asked Shido about it, but the only response he get is.

_"I simply want to forget that happened" Shido said with a smile._

Touma really got a serious sense of déjà vu when Shido said that to him.

Sometimes he assumes that his friend is very reliable in many things.

"Well, how can he even convince someone to allow me to use an unused facility, for my power practice in the first place?"

Touma didn't completely remember who Shido is. Simply based on what little memory, he has, regarding to his friend. He already possesses a feeling that he is one of the reasons why he have this permission.

LINE BREAK

Touma currently in his dorm room, lying lazily on his bed. He has already finished his homeworks and other stuff, hence he has nothing to do.

"What should I do now?"

He yawns due to his boredom.

When some of his memories had been restored. His free time is being, a time of boredom for him nowadays.

Well, based on what little memory Touma has to himself. He is the kind of person who help other Espers for their development on his spare time. He even help some of those Espers reach level 3 and some of them even grow to level 4. After remembering this he got to a stopping point on why he's always bored.

He went up and stretched his back, then proceed to his door.

"Might as well see that unused facility."

He recalls about the letter. If the letter said was true, then might as comfortably use the opportunity to train himself.

LINE BREAK  
><span>

Touma is now moving from building to building. He uses his electro master ability to magnetize his footings on the side of every structure.

Touma really got amaze of what he was doing right now. His memory about his calculations is clear, but on how he does it is still foggy. Thus, what he feels right now is like his once again a beginner, who is very happy of accomplishing something.

"So this is why I'm so bored"

He cries out to the setting sun.

He tried to get faster and faster and faster, then some thought got on his mind. He gathered wind to his feet and then uses it to get even faster, but when he jumps, what happen is

"Hell yeah!" He laughs. "It's like I'm part of the wind."

He had propelled himself high that he's almost looks like flying.

Touma's amazement at what he was doing immediately vanished when he sees something or more likely someone far away in front, doing the same thing.

It was a long silver haired girl in a familiar middle school uniform. Touma didn't know the name of the school, but he knows it was a middle school pupil. Who is now going faster than him.

The girl slows down, then in a wink of an eye she vanished.

"?"

Touma looks left and right, but he didn't see the girl anymore.

"Who was that?" He thought, wondering who it was. He halts on the roof of a building, then suddenly he sees someone, walking in an alley.

It was a girl, but unlike the one with the silver hair, this one is very intimate to him.

It was Academy City's #3 level 5, the one that always chases him and calls him an idiot. The Railgun, Misaka Mikoto.

Touma only looks at her and thought of something.

"What's with the military goggles and the guitar case?"

Touma wants to come near her, but if he does, then she will definitely go to chase him until her energy run-out.

He, then looks at the time through his phone and see that it's already 5:25pm. He once again springs to get to where he should be, still in the air, he looks back on where Misaka Mikoto is. What he sees is that she's talking to a white haired guy with very pale skin.

Touma turns his head, then gathers wind to his feet, and habituate it to once again propel himself.

LINE BREAK

6:00pm

Shido is currently walking in District 7, when suddenly, his phone rings.

"Hello?"

He simply answers the phone without looking who it was.

"Shido-nii, I only wanted to know if you're going be here?"

It was a girl's voice in a very upbeat tone.

"Well,... not certain, but I'll try to get there."

"Not certain? What are you doing Shido-nii?"

"Only a little cleaning."

"Ok, I think, I know what do you imply by that." The girl on the phone, tone of voice change to a caring one. "But be careful Shido-nii."

"Yeah, little sis,... I'll do my best to not get hurt."

"Eh,... so you already accepted it?" The girl on the phone, cheerfulness had back.

"Accepted what?"

"You called me, little sis, so I was wondering if you already thought of me as one."

"Really, asking me that after all this years." Shido said, a smile painted on his pace. "You always call us, your big brothers and we accepted you as one, so no need to qualify yourself, because your already one."

"Really, Thanks on saying that Shido-nii."

Shido thought that, if his with her right now. She must be hugging him right now.

"So,... do you see the place?" Shido said, changing the topic.

"Yes, Shido-nii, this place have so much space for only just me to use it."

"Don't worry about that, it's not only for you."

"So, your going to use it too?"

"Yes, but that's not all. Kami-yan is going to use that facility too."

"Kami-yan?... wait you mean Touma-nii?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Maybe now? I check him to his dorm, but he isn't there, so he must be headed there."

"Really?"

"I'm not certain, theres only a possibility."

"But still, just thinking all of what happens to us, all this years." Her tone change to a little bit of sadness. "It's kind of refreshing to know, that nothing bad had happens to us."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"..."

"What, happened cannot be change and it's not even important anymore." Shido said, wanting to cheer her up. "We already had move on, and no one is going to change that."

"Even that evesdroping stalker of us?"

"Yeah, even him." Shido slightly laugh, so as the girl on the phone.

"Ok, I belive in you... see ya real soon Shido-nii."

The call ended. Shido put his phone in his pocket, then headed towards a nearby alley. In that place, a man in a lab coat standing there.

The man approaches Shido and handed him some papers.

"So,... this is the last of it?" Shido ask in a boss like manner.

"Yes, all the research data involving, Trinity Force, Creation Wind and Over Ability. Have already deleted." The man in a lad coat response, he then takes out a flash drive on his pocket. "I believe this is the last of it."

Shido receiving the flash drive, sighs in relief.

"At last,... the years of hiding are finally over." Shido thought to himself

"So, what were you thinking of doing on those things" the man asks.

"Just leave it to me."

"Ok." The man walks away and didn't even look back.

Shido only stands there. Staring at the papers and a flash drive on his hands. Then after a minute, he put those things, on the ground, then he gathered wind and started to calculate and manipulate some contents of it and immediately a small flame was created to his left index finger.

Shido points on the papers and a flash drive on the ground and he shoot the small flame and it quickly engulfs the aforementioned things.

Shido leave the area after he sured that everything, turned to ashes.

LINE BREAK

"Well, this place is kind of big for just me to use it."

Touma is now inside of a certain unused facility. The place is like a modern gladiator stadium, but unlike other stadiums, this one is covered.

"He went out on the field, thinking on how to start his power practice, but his walk put to a sudden stop, when a fireball smashes in front of him.

A sound of glass breaking fills the air, because of him releasing, Limit break, then dust covering where he was.

"What the hell is happening?"

This has cast him to full alert. He thinks back about the people chasing them. If those people didn't stop, after all this years and this place is a snare, then might as well meet them.

The dust covering Touma is now settled. Then he heard a voice.

"Are you alright?" Said by a female voice, she sounds worried.

kamijou look left and right, to search from where the voice is coming from, but didn't pick up anything.

"Hey..." the girl said, to draw his attention.

Touma, hearing the voice, decides to face upwards.

What he discovers is a girl with silver hair, with blue-green colored eyes and wears a familiar middle-school uniform, even thought he didn't know the name of the school. She was also floating 15meters above ground.

"Are you hurt?" The girl said, her worry, is painted on her expression.

"I'm alright."

"..."

"Did you make that fireball?"

"Yes,... it was me." The girl, slowly passes down. "I didn't mean to startle you, is just that, I didn't expect that there's someone would be here."

"Me either."

Touma slowly approaches her. He didn't know who she is, but base on the fireball she released, she must be a high level Esper. "Don't worry, I didn't get hurt."

"Sigh,... I really thought, I cause you pain." The girl's voice became cheerful and she smiles at him, giving kamijou a familiar feeling.

"Wait,... did I run across you before?"

"I believed we didn't." The girl said, but even she, has a feeling, that she meet him before.

Touma is getting closer to her, but then, a very unknown where it came from, tennis ball, had drifted to his right foot and he quickly loose balance.

He goes straight to the girl in front of him. The girl had taken a back, but didn't react at the right time. He bumps into her and the two of them fell on the floor in a very compromising position.

Their face is scarlet, their lips almost touch and they can feel the warmth breathing, of each other. They didn't move for a moment, then Touma quickly move up to kneeling position while saying. "I-I didn't mean to do thi-"

But earlier, he could finish his statement, he hears the girl say something.

"D-don't,... t-touch"

She said with teary eyes, her face is red like tomatoes and like she's going to scream.

touma hearing what she say and seeing her face, really captured a bad feeling about this. He looks at his right hand, then realize he was touching her breasts. He quickly drew his hand and quickly say.

"S-sor-huh?"

But earlier, he can even complete his apology, he feels something or more likely someone, and that someone right now, is just a little distance far, in his back. Touma turns his head to determine, if his fear is true.

What Touma sees is someone with the same summer uniform as him and this person has black hair. It was Kiryu Shido, who is now standing behind him, with cross arms, close eyes and a twitching eyebrow.

"Kami-yan?!" Kiryu's voice has a shade of annoyance and maybe anger at the same time. He lifts his left hand while clenching it. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"S-Shido-san,... I-it's not what you think." Kamijou said, in a panic tone, attempting to explain the misunderstanding.

"Huh?... Kami-yan?" The young woman still lying on the ground speak, getting the attention of the two. "Shido-nii?... you mean it's."

kamijou can now view the girls expression change, from embarrassed to teary happ.

The girl quickly ran up and hug Touma.

"Touma-nii~" The girl said, digging her face on Touma's chest. Her happiness is so much, that makes her tears pop-up on her eyes.

Touma, get a little embarrassed hugging by a young lady, he just met. His face had a tint of red and he even fidgets while still being hugged, but then he holds his head for a sudden pain. He had seen a silhouette of someone in his mind and a choppy memory about that someone.

"Saten... Ruiko?" Touma said in an aching tone.

"Yeah,... That's me."

Saten let go of Touma and the wipe her popping tears.

"Sorry about that,... I just get excited." Ruiko face is a little red, hardly thinking of what she have done. She's embarrassed that she can't even look at him straight right now.

"Really,... saying that to me, after all this years." Kamijou has a smile on his face. "When we were still together, you always hugged the two of us, so don't sweat it... You're our little sister right?"

LINE BREAK

After the misunderstanding had been explained and Shido have calmed down. The three of them are now sitting in one of the benches in that field. Shido in the left, Touma in the right and Ruiko in the middle.

Touma, is really amazed at the size of this facility, so he asks Shido about this place.

"Shido-san,... what is this place by the way."

"They say, it's a weapon testing facility."

"Weapon testing, eh,... what kind of weapons they test here?"

"I don't know, they only say, its modern and upgraded weapons. Capable of fighting level 5 Espers."

"Oh, so AC is now developing something like that." Touma stated, standing up and stretching his spine.

touma already know why AC is developing something like that. It's actually obvious, being the city where the 7 famous level 5 Espers and the three ANOMALY are taking residence, it's not really surprising that the City will develop something, that can restrain them just in case.

"So, the city is now doing all what it takes to make us behave." Ruiko said, remembering the capacity down, the machinery that Therestina Kihara Lifeline use to chase her, and her friends and even the weapon she uses to replicate the railgun of Misaka Mikoto.

"Yeah, they also say something about replicating their techniques and use it more efficiently, than what an Esper can do." Shido is thinking of what kind of weapons are that, to make the people he asked to have some confidence in their tone.

"Considerably, if they did something like that, it means they also have the counter measure on our abilities right?" Said by Ruiko, even thought, she already know, that there is.

"I saw, the what they called, capacity down, they said it has the capacity of disrupting Esper, used for calculation." Shido said, patting her head. "And Ruiko-chan?... Don't talk like you don't know. I already know you encounter something like that."

"Really?" Kamijou said, surprise by the sudden information "So, can you describe the effects of capacity down?"

"Why all of a sudden, Touma-nii?"

"Well, if I knew how it work, then I can create some counter measures right." Touma said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't worry about it Kami-yan,... capacity down, can't affect us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The three of us have a counter measure about it,... just activate you limiter, and it will never strike you.

Touma sighs, in relief later on hearing what Shido said, but something got into his mind.

"Wait, if I activate the Imagine breaker because of that, then I'm good as a level 0 right?"

"Well, that's better, instead of letting that equipment give you, so much headache right?"

kamijou sigh. "I thought, you're right."

After Touma finish what he's saying, the three of them keep silence, no one move and no one even blink, then something occurs.

The one in the center, known as Saten Ruiko disappear, like she uses teleportation, and yes, she really uses teleportation and the two people standing beside her can tell."

"'OVER ABILITY', the ability to copy other abilities, but what it can copy is only the ability and not the techniques of the one being copied." Touma said, stating what he remembers about Saten Ruiko's ability.

"So... in order to use the copied ability, just like Pyrokinesis, you must hit the books about it." Shido said, doing the same as Touma.

"Eh, so the two of you remembered. I truly thought you don't." She said, now floating in the air 30meters above ground. Her voice is cheerful, but mocking at the same time.

"And that's not all." Touma is confident around his knowledge of her power. "Even you copy, an ability, on a level 1 Esper, you can build it as powerful as a level 5 ability as long as you understand it. Just correct me if I wrong."

"Well, what can we expect, she's a level 5 ANOMALY like us." Shido sigh.

The two of them knows what actually is happening, so the both of them smile, then the two of them starting to fly in the air, but when they're still going up, Touma asked something to Shido.

"Shido-san, our Enhance Regeneration? Is there a limit to it." He said this loud enough for Shido to hear it, but not Ruiko.

"Yeah, Enhance Regeneration is functional as long as we have, body nutrients." Shido is now gathering wind, then instantly, two small blue ords is now floating beside him left and right. "Don't worry for her, she knows about it."

Hearing that Touma sighs in relief, then he begins to emit electricity. Spark all over him and he's beginning to gather iron sand.

Then they remain like that. One time again, no one moves no one blinks and no one says anything. This scenery stays in almost 1minute, but then the two male startle by a teleported object in front of them.

It was a spoon, but that spoon started to contract and its look like being absorbed by a black hole. What happen next is.

A loud explosion echoes inside the facility.

Smoke fills the air and Ruiko is just there, didn't have any sign of being concerned about those two.

And so, without even waiting for the smoke to settle, a blue laser like, beam is shot by Shido, who is now smiling.

Ruiko quickly teleported behind him, then she clenches her fist and try to punch Shido, but what happen is.

Her fist collided, but not to him, but on his barrier. The barrier cannot be seen and based on what she's seeing right now, it's not just invisible, it's also hard to break.

Her punch is coated with psychokinesis and reinforced by electricity, but that hasn't yet got through him.

"Ruiko-chan, don't tell me you forgot about my ability?" Shido sigh, even so not facing her.

"..."

"Let me remind you. My ability is called, 'Creation Wind', the power not just to control the wind, but also the elements inside of it."

"And you're using your calculations in order for you to fake other abilities." She said, confidently. "Therefore, may I ask, what kind of ability you're using right now?"

"That eavesdropping stalker of us, called it Offensive Armor." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's a power using nitrogen, as a medium,... and we all recognize that air has 78% of nitrogen in it, so it forms quickly."

"..."

"And when I ask him, where he found, the name of the ability, he only said, it's because, the ability already exists." his face starts to shine. "And not just that,... the owner of the real thing, is a cute girl. I truly want to meet her."

"But, I was also cute, right?" Saten withdraw her fist and make a puppy eyes, to reinforce her statement. "Right?"

"Wait, where's Kami-yan?"

"He's, beside you when I first attack the both of you rig-... hey, don't alter the topic?!" Then she asks again " I am cute right?"

Shido seeing her doing that, poppy eyes, didn't affect him at all. He looks at her from head to toe, then got his eyes on a certain spot.

"I'll admit, it's very cute."

"See, only me is enough." She said, with close eyes and hands on the back. Then, she opens her eyes, she looks at him and see that Shido is not looking at her face, but on her chest.

Shido expecting a loud shout from her, but it didn't arrive. What goes on next, is really an expected, but unexpectected at the same time.

"Where the hell are you looking at?" She pronounced, in a shy tone, face is blushing a little and her arms covering her chest.

Shido seeing this, also blush himself. Now he can really tell, that she's cute. Really cute, that he wants to squeeze her tight.

"Little sis, that expression." Shido's eyes are now covered by his bangs. Then in only a second, he dashes to her, opening his arms and attempt to hug her. "That expression is the cutest!"

Shido, almost hug her and she was taken aback on his sudden action, but before he can even draw close. An orange beam of light traveling three times the velocity of sound, almost collide with the two of them.

"Railgun?" The two, floating in the air, thought in their mind.

The beam hit the ceiling, that induce a loud explosion.

"I just go, to the comfort room for hardly a minute and now this." Touma said, standing below them with an annoyed look. "Shido-san? When do you learn harassing girls?"

"I don't want to hear that, to someone like you."

"What do mean by that?" Kamijou's right eye twitch, he sustains a feeling that he knows, what he was going to say next.

"To someone like you, who always like, magnetizing girls." Shido put a finger on his chin, that makes him look like, he thinks of something. "What is the name of it? The Kami-yan disease?"

"Please, don't believe in what Aogami, sprouting about me." Touma facepalm.

"Well, I'm not going to believe him, if it wasn't true."

"?"

"Remember when we were still together, some of the girls, we help in their ability development always kisses you in the chicks."

"B-but, its only a friendly kiss. Right?" Kamijou said, not sure about what he was stating.

"Dense as always." Shido sigh.

Having this kind of conversation, really had put a smile on their faces. Even thought. they hid it, to each other.

Shido thinks that, this conversation is not getting anywhere, so he just change the topic.

"Well, anyways are we going to continue?"

"Yeah." Touma said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah." Ruiko said, in a cheerful tone.

The two floating in the air, goes down.

Saten's hair turns black. The two other occupants of the facility, didn't question it, like they used to it. Because yes, they already used to it.

"Shido-san? Ruiko-chan, already activated the limiter, right, but I didn't feel, a negation process to her?"

"Well, it's because, she didn't have the negation."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not real sure myself, all I know is that, when we created the imagine breaker. It produces different effects in us." Shido breath heavily and continue, "while you have the negation, you didn't have any undestroyed memories. While little sis, didn't have both. While me, had the negation and some undestroyed memories of mine."

"So, that explains, how you find us." Kamijou sigh. "That doesn't important anymore, we are all together again and no one is going to change that."

Ruiko run away, from them.

"So, shall we?" She said, giving them a signal.

And so, the three of them shout the word.

"LIMIT BREAK!"

Then, a friendly, free for all match, began.


End file.
